See You Again
by WishFlower
Summary: Lily and Severus accidently meet in a second-hand bookstore and find closure for the fight so long ago.


**A/N um, okay. I have no idea what to say about this. Its probably just going to be a one-shot unless you guys want me to continue. Geography was boring and this fanfics what happened. I don't own anything. **

"James, I don't want to stop at another Quidditch shop!" Lily cried to her husband in frustration.

"Oh, come on Lily! _Please?" _James pleaded.

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed. This was supposed to be their day out. They were supposed to be enjoying each other's company but instead James kept dragging her into Quidditch shops an staring at broomsticks.

"Why don't you go to the Quidditch store and I'll go into that second-hand bookstore over there and we'll meet at the ice cream shop later." Lily suggested.

James grinned and nodded then ran into the store. Lily took her time getting to the bookstore. The sun was out and the air was surprisingly warm for April. She placed her hands over her rounded stomach and smiled down at it. In three short months her baby boy would be born. She was considering boys' names when she walked into the store.

The owner was half-asleep behind in a chair behind the counter and nodded lazily as she passed by him. It was quiet but peaceful in the empty store. The big windows highlighted the dust motes floating in the air. She wandered among the shelves and ended up in the potions aisle. She reached for a book on healing potions – she had just started work at St. Mungo's – and stiffened when she heard the bell over the door jingle. But what really shook her was what the shopkeeper said.

"Ah, hello Severus. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Lorenzo." Severus said bluntly. Lily Almost smiled at hearing her old friend's voice but was shaking too hard with nerves. She was frozen with shock as she heard his footsteps coming closer. He turned down her aisle and his jaw dropped open with surprise. He hadn't changed much; he was still skinny with greasy hair and a long nose. But he looked a little taller.

"You're pregnant!" he exclaimed.

She rolled her eye and said coldly, "And hello to you too, Severus."

He blushed as hard as Severus Snape could and murmured, "Hello, Lily."

Lily wasn't sure what to say to him so she whirled around and to face the bookshelf. Half of her wanted to escape the store and Severus's cool presence and the other half (the stubborn half) said that she was here first and _he _should be the one to leave, not her.

"I'm – I'm really sorry, Lily. About back then." He murmured into a thick book about the Draught of Living Death.

"You should be." She snapped at him. She knew she was being awful but he had hurt her so bad.

"I know what I said is unforgiveable but I really am sorry. My heart broke that day, Lily." He said quietly.

"Your heart? _Your _heart? What about mine, Severus? Do you have any idea how many nights I cried myself to sleep over you? I was a mess for months!" She exploded.

"Lily, I-I understand-"

"No you don't! You can't, Severus! You were never there for me! Even before the day by the lake, you were so wrapped up in your precious Dark Arts that you never noticed me! I bet you never even cared about me!" She cried with angry tears blurring her vision. Stupid pregnancy hormones. She hurriedly wiped the offensive tears away and stormed away from him. But unlike the last time she had yelled at him, he didn't let her get away so easy. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"You think I never cared about you? You think I never noticed you? Lily Evans, you are the most dense girl I have ever met. I-"

"It's Lily Potter now. I married James." She said quietly.

"You – you what?" He asked, stunned.

"He wasn't as egotistical in sixth and seventh year. We eventually fell in love and he asked me to marry him." Lily said, smiling at the sweet memory.

"And that's his child?" Severus asked, horrified and gesturing to her stomach.

"Yes." She said softly.

"I see." Severus said equally as soft.

It was silent between them for a few minutes. Lily could see she had hurt him but he had hurt her too.

"I'm tired of fighting... Sev." She could see his eyes widen at the use of his childhood nickname. "I'm sorry." She finished quietly.

"I'm sorry too, Lily." He muttered.

She ran into his arms and hugged him tight around his chest. She buried her face in his black robes and breathed in the familiar scent of her childhood. He smelt like potions and soap and old books. He was holding her tight as well and they didn't let go for a few minutes. When she finally stepped out of his arms, she was blinking back tears.

"Goodbye, Severus." She whispered. She kissed his cheek and walked away, not looking back.

She was relieved that they had finally found some closure. But she couldn't help but wonder if her life would have turned out differently if fifth year didn't end the way it did.

**A/N i was planning on this just being a one-shot, what do you guys think? and how was it? Please review and tell me what you think! thanks! **


End file.
